A Gentleman and a Lady
by kitax13
Summary: The carriage was packed, the horses were hooked up, and everything was ready for the Lady Alexandra's journey through Wolfsbane Forrest. It was the fastest route to Camelot but also thought to be quite dangerous by the people in the surrounding land. The only thing that was late was Alexandra herself. - FOC/Merlin - T for now
1. Epilogue

In the land of Albion, the thirteenth century, there were large kingdoms such as Mercia or Camelot. The sixth largest of these kingdoms was Lerasia. Lerasia at this point in time was being ruled by Lord Dreus and his wife Condrie.

Our story begins within the city walls where lived a flower seller with unrivaled(unparalleled) beauty. Unbeknownst to anyone but the woman herself, she gave birth to a baby girl. This child had her mother's straight smooth hair and her father's childish eyes.

Weeks later came the joyous announcement from Lord Dreus of the soon arrival of their new heir. They were with child. On the night of the royal child's birth, a mighty fire raged through the town square. In the fire two lives were taken; the beautiful flower seller was found clutching an unknown child in the flames. Both dead.

The same night Lord Dreus announced the birth of his daughter and heir and he announced the death of his wife. Though the king seemed to mourn the death of his wife, anything to the smallest smile from his child would bring a new happiness to him that he couldn't get anywhere else.

As the years passed the girl grew into the Lady Alexandra, Princess of Lerasia. Her beauty was not of her mother's but of a flower slowly growing into its roots. Her eyes sparkled with the light of her father's and held all the kindness as well.

Nineteen years after her birth the Lady Alexandra began involving herself in her father's affairs and duties, making sure to be seen at all the major events of the year. As Dreus's appearances in court lessened, rumors spread throughout Albion of his failing health. These rumors seemed easily sated by his occasional appearance in which he seemed as lively as ever.

When a letter arrived in the name of peace, inviting Dreus and his daughter to Camelot, it was an easy decision to send Alexandra ahead of her father. It would be a perfect test of the Lady's knowledge and chance to scope out the situation for her father's arrival. The thought that her father might never make the journey, crossed her mind not once.

* * *

_Hey guys! I went through my merlin story and split it up into smaller chapters. I'm also back into writing this so I'll be working on it after I get all of this reuploaded! Please review and tell me what you think, or if you catch a spelling or grammar mistake :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright guys, I got this first part fixed up. Ill be uploading more chapters as I write more as well. Hope you like it._

* * *

Alexandra woke to the sound of her breakfast being laid out. The aroma of mint and blossoms flooded the room as she flipped onto her back and started up at the canopy above her bed. She attempted to clear all thoughts of her day to come, out of her head. Realistically though, it was all she could think about. She could barely stand the thought of leaving her father here at the castle, let alone without his most trusted servant, whom he insisted accompany her on her trip.

"Rise and shine," said the face now hovering over her. A strong jaw bone and shocking green eyes adorned her tanned skin. Dark, thick hair, mostly pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, threatened to escape their holdings and run free, like the wild things they were.

"Lizzie." Alexandra said, a smile spreading across her face. Her handmaid Elizabeth smiled back at her and pulled the sheets down to her feet. Alexandra scooted herself up against the beautifully carved head board and breathed deeply. It was time to face the day but at least Elizabeth had made a great decision for her tea that morning. An infusion of mint and flowers was the best for a tough day. She would have to remember to have her make some for the trip over and prepare a blend for her stay.

"Lizzie, I feel so apprehensive about this trip. I don't think father can handle things without me here," She said scratching her fingers through her hair, making a large chunk of it fall into her face. "Maybe I should stay here after all." Lizzie exhaled sharply as Alexandra stood up. She helped her into her robe and pulled the chair out for her.

"Ally, you know that your father will do just fine without you. He is a strong man, you are just a weak woman when it comes to people you care for." Elizabeth's curt words were what Alexandra needed to hear but not what she wanted. She sighed and nodded as Elizabeth poured her a fresh cup of tea. If anyone else had said something like that she would probably had felt extremely insulted and might have even started crying. Elizabeth was her trusted friend and important advisor. Alexandra understood that anything Elizabeth said was for her Alexandra's own good.

"Well," Alexandra continued, "I'm glad you decided to stay with him. I know you didn't want to and I understand why. I just wanted to know that he was safe while I have Francis with me." Elizabeth nodded along with her words. She didn't trust anyone else to do her job but she knew that Francis was as close as it was going to get to someone half as capable as she was. If anyone had to be with the Lady Alexandra, she was glad the Lord Dreus insisted it to be him.

"The king was worried, I understand." She said as she straightened the blankets on the bed. "Though I don't understand how he couldn't trust me after all this time." Alexandra snickered behind her and Elizabeth whirled around to see her with her hand over her face. "So you think this is funny?" Alexandra straightened up in her chair with her best innocent face on. Elizabeth attempted to give her a good enforcing look but couldn't hold it for long. Usually Elizabeth didn't take anything from anybody but Alexandra was the exception. Her eyes where a bright brown and green mixture that just added to her innocent look. Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is funny." She continued before giving a stern look. "That doesn't mean you have to laugh at me, now does it?" Alexandra looked down, understanding her mistake.

"Yes, I understand. Sorry Lizzie." She said with her head low. Elizabeth nodded curtly and picked up the empty breakfast tray.

"My Lady." She said with a smile. She curtsied slightly and started for the door.

"Ah! Lizzie! Could you do me a favor please?" Lizzie stopped and spun around on her heels.

"Of course." She replied.

"Brew me some of this for the journey?"

"Of course."

"And mix some for the stay?"

"It's already packed." Alexandra smiled.

"And pack something soothing for Francis as well? I'm sure he'll need it."

"Of course." With that she turned and left Alexandra sipping her tea.

"Are we ready yet?" came Elizabeth's voice as she entered the room. The lady Alexandra stood fumbling with the ties on her dress and looked up embarrassed at Elizabeth.

"Um, I wanted to try it by myself so I'm a bit behind schedule." Elizabeth sighed and hurried over to help. She laced up the back of Alexandra's dark green dress and handed her the dark red velvet cloak for travel. Alexandra fastened the clasp in the front and sighed. "I really am useless without help." She said before realizing her words inflections. "I mean, there are just so many bells and whistles to this dress, do you really think that I need to wear it. Does it give off the right feel? Maybe we should have another dress made. I could postpone the trip for a while or-"she stopped. Elizabeth gave her that look again and she sighed. "Ok I know. I'm just nervous. Is everything packed? Is Francis ready?" Elizabeth softened her face and straightened the clasp on Alexandra's cloak.

"Ally, calm down and breathe." She said walking over to the bed. She grabbed the small hand purse made of the same cloth as Alexandra's dress and walked back to her. "here." She handed her the purse and gave her one last look over. "You'll be brilliant."

This time Alexandra might not have needed to hear that, but she wanted to. She gave one look at the door and every thought, fear, and worry of the days to come went flooding through her head and out of her eyes. She pulled her friend into an embrace and cried into her shoulder. Soon she would be leaving everything she ever knew and the very words that she needed to hear came to her.

"Thank you lizzie." She sobbed. "Thank you."

* * *

_I hope you like it so far. I'm trying to get these chapters split into 1000 words but its hard to either finish it early or late. Please review and tell me what you thought or if I messed anything up!_

_EDIT: Thanks to the guest who pointed out my mishap with the comprehensive/apprehensiveness _


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm having alot of fun going back and fixing alot of this stuff. Also writing some new things :) I really hope someone likes this. It's nice to know when someone does. Please enjoy!_

* * *

The carriage was packed, the horses were hooked up, and everything was ready for the Lady Alexandra's journey through Wolfsbane Forrest. It was the fastest route to Camelot but also thought to be quite dangerous by the people in the surrounding land. The only thing that was late was Alexandra herself. She scurried down the steps with little balance and practically tripped over every stone until she finally reached the bottom where Francis waited to catch her when she slipped on her cloak that she was not yet used to wearing. She leaned on the tall lean man and caught her breath.

"Oh, thank you Francis." She said breathing deeply before straightening herself. She looked him up and down, dressed in his driving clothes, Alexandra admitted that he had that look about him that seemed to say he was a looker when he was a younger man, but there were absolutely no feelings of that nature between the two of them. Besides Francis being her father's most trusted servant and friend, he was Alexandra's friend as well. He was almost an uncle to her, of which she had none to begin with anyway. She had little living family but all she really needed was her father.

"Of course, My Lady." Francis replied with a bow. That was the only problem. He was serious all the time and the only time she could see his softer side was when no one else was looking. She expected the trip to be somewhat fun if he let her drive for part of the way. If he had her ride the whole way she would be bored to no end, reading boring books about boring subjects and sleeping. She crinkled her face in displeasure but quickly realized how she must seem. She adjusted her face after looking around to see if anyone saw her scowl. If anyone saw her not smiling it could create doubt in the foundations of her father's kingdom. She thanked all the servants who went to see her off. Elizabeth was not included in this group but Alexandra understood. If Francis was with her at the moment then Elizabeth had to have been with her father and that's how Alexandra wanted it.

"Thank you everyone." She said looking around at the bright smiles in front of her. "As soon as we come to terms on this treaty with Camelot, we can start worrying about bigger things than simple bandits. Like what to serve at the party when we get back." The crowd laughed slightly and bid her goodbye. Francis closed the door behind her and pulled the blocks and step away from the carriage. He took his place above on the driver's seat, took a hold of the reigns, and the carriage was off.

As soon as Alexandra settled into the cushy red velvet seats of the carriage, it hitched and they were off. She pulled her cloak close to her body, as even though it was sunny out, the carriage blocked out all heat and had not absorbed any of the Lady Alexandra's. She took her first look around the cabin. The door and walls where all covered in the red velvet. There was a large stack of books. She just couldn't wait to read these, was the sarcastic thought that popped into her head. She knew that they would be full of boring characters and clichéd plot developments. She sighed and looked around more. Next to the pile of books was a large cylinder with softened edges. She picked it up and smelled it. I smelled like metal and mint but nothing else and she had to be very close to catch the mint. She did notice how if she tilted it, it became heavier on the bottom side. She gripped the top and pulled and turned until it seemed to give. The top screwed off, into a makeshift cup while the inside contained the tea she had asked Elizabeth to brew for her trip. In retrospect, Alexandra didn't know how she wanted her to do it, but she did. She screwed the top back on and made a mental reminder not to open it upside down.

When the lid was closed she paused. There was another smell. More than the musty cushions and the lead from the container. There was a sweat smell coming from somewhere in the cab, but she couldn't tell from where it permeated. She probed all over the seat in front of her before looking through the one she sat on. Shoved in the corner, wrapped in a loose weaved cloth, was a large bundle of dried flowers and fruit. She smiled. Only her father could have known this specific combination that she often found and loved in his chambers. She figured he must have asked Francis to put this in the cab. She sighed. The trip to Camelot wasn't what bothered her. It was being away from that man. Her father. He was part of her and she needed him. To be away from him for this long was heart wrenching.

She leaned back in the seat and pulled the bag up close to her heart. Since there was nothing to do, and she didn't sleep well the night before, she figured she might as well waste a few hours catching up on that.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I know I'm focusing alot on my OC right now but please hold on for couple more chapters and I think it'll really be worth it. Please review and tell me if I messed anything up- heck! even if you just liked it. I'd really appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 3

_It's amazing how many views I'm getting on this! I wasn't going to upload this chapter until tomorrow but this will be a sort of thanks to all of you guys! I hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

Rumbling. Fire. The ground shaking underneath. Alexandra was used to these kinds of dreams. There wasn't always rumbling though, that was new. Looking back on it, the rocking of the carriage on the stone path attributed to that quite a lot. Even though Francis attempted to keep the carriage steady the rocking was just enough to put a new spin on her usual dreams. The fire never touched her but it did others. Her friends. Her family. Everyone she cared about. The ground crumbled under her feet as she watched them burn. The final stone slipped from her under her and she found herself in the carriage. The rumbling had stopped with one big jump and the horses were neighing in exhaustion. The night had come while the Lady was sleeping and it seemed that Francis had decided it best to stop for the night. She didn't blame him. In fact, she probably would have stopped much earlier when the sun was still setting. She was deathly afraid of the dark.

"Francis?" she called out the open window. Francis stopped setting up for the night and looked over to the carriage. "Um well, this may sound weird but I think it would be for the best if you stayed in here with me." She cleared her throat to get the awkward words out of her mouth. She saw him smile and she felt a lump in her throat. He laughed.

"Dear Alexandra, "he replied. She couldn't say a word. "I do understand your sentiment but I fear that would not be proper." She caught her breath at his words. He thought she meant something else? Was it that, or the fact that he rejected her offer that stuck in her throat? Why was she hurt by this?

"I simply meant-"she tried to say but was unable to continue.

"I understand what you meant, My Lady. You didn't want me sleeping out in the cold, dark, wolf infested forest while you are sleeping in comfort big enough for four people." This was her sentiment exactly. Of course it was. What else could it be? She sighed. The stress just put on her from one conversation easily overshadowed everything she'd been thinking about prior to those few seconds. Francis started a fire outside and half of the chills running down Alexandra's back fell off completely.

"Francis?" she asked

"My Lady?"

"Thank you."

Alexandra was grateful for Francis thinking back on her earlier thoughts. As she lay back onto the carriage's bench, she recalled her argument with her father.

"But father!" she had said "I can do this by myself. You know that I am capable and strong enough to defend myself." Realistically she didn't want Francis to have to leave her father's side. He needed Francis as much as she ended up needing him on her trip. She knew at the time that she was physically weak but she figured she could think her own way out of a situation. And she was plenty capable of riding a horse. The carriage was what made this a two day trip anyway.

"Now Alexandra." He only used her full name when he was being serious with her. "You know full well that I am not challenging your capability." He broke into a fit of coughing and everyone jolted to his side. He held up a hand to stop them from rushing to him. "I am an old man. You are my only daughter and I will not see you leave me by yourself. Please, grant me this one request."

So she did. She accepted Francis's help and being on the road then, she was glad that she did. She took a sip of the cooled tea and pulled her cloak over her. The light from the fire allowed her to drift back to sleep, the scent of potpourri surrounding her; the sound of growling dogs filled in like a forest fire. Flames licked her skin and rabid animals bit at her clothes. They stripped her bare and scratched at her until she had no blood left. The rumbling came and went. Her eyes shot open in the dark. A wolf cried in the distance and the Lady Alexandra shivered in the cold.

Despite the nightmares, Alexandra hadn't slept this much in a long time. Really ever since her father's days became officially numbered as fewer she barely slept at all. When the sun hit her face in the morning, she was so well rested that she didn't mind waking in the morning, unlike the usual where Elizabeth would have to rip the covers off her legs to wake her up. She woke up with her stockings at her ankles and her ribbons untied and loose, which she struggled to, re-tighten before exiting the carriage. She fastened her cloak as she walked and was surprised to see Francis still huddled against a large oak tree just off the path, a blanket pulled over his lower half. She didn't mean to wake him but the startled cry just seemed to seep out of her mouth. Soaking through the blanket was a dried up patch of dark red liquid. Francis was bleeding through his thick blanket as he looked up through half closed eyes.

"My Lady I-"He said before his voice cut out. He grimaced and reached down to brace his leg. When his fingers touched the dry blood he jerked back. He looked down at it then up at Alexandra and sighed. "I really didn't want you to see this." He said trying to cover the spot.

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked this episode. Please review if you like it! honestly I'm way more likely to keep writing if I know that people are actually reading this! Please tell me if I have any mistakes big or small. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I deprived you of a chapter since I uploaded the other one too soon. Please don't be mad, okay? Here's the next part! oooh adventure... yeah._

* * *

"Oh Francis!" she called falling to her knees next to his leg. She went to cradle his leg but caught herself, thinking she might cause him more pain. She directed her attention back to his top half. His shirt was ripped at more than one seem, and he had scratches all up and down his arms and face. "Francis, what happened?" she said reaching up to touch the tear on his forehead. Francis caught her hand in his and dropped it to the ground. He looked away, knowing full well that he had failed his mission.

"I'm fine. We need to leave soon." He pulled himself onto his feet but slumped over, leaning against the tree.

"Here, lean on me." Alexandra said, her instincts kicking in. She pulled him over her shoulder and almost fell from the weight. She may not be strong but she had perseverance. She walked him all the way to the carriage and even prevented him from arguing with her when she told him to ride in the cab. She quickly worked up a sweat by picking up the items Francis had laid out the night before. When that was done she laid her cloak over Francis and made her way up to the driver's seat. Now this was what she wanted all along. Reading boring stories in the back of the carriage does not mean a fun trip for her. She readied the horses and with a whip of the reigns she was off. Who knew how long Francis would last with his leg in the shape that it was in.

Alexandra could hear nothing over the sound of the carriage racing through the trees. The tires bouncing over the stone road and the hooves of the horses kicking up dirt drowned out every sound and smell that could have possibly been occurring around her. Every large bump or sharp turn and she cringed at the pain she could imagine Francis was in. When it started to sprinkle, and then steadily rain, she couldn't control her body anymore. She pushed herself and the horses to no end. Just the guilt of a man's pain was horrible enough to push her beyond her physical limits. The rain was horrible but she couldn't let Francis down. Even the oldest ricketiest bridge barely slowed her down as it crumbled right after her passing. She stopped the carriage with a grinding of stone and wood, and looked back at the now empty ravine she just passed over.

She could see the walls of Camelot in the distance. The brief reprieve from movement allowed her to hear Francis's moans from the cart. She knew this was no time to stop and forced her arms to move. The horses raced to the large gate into the city. She pushed them through town up to the main square before the castle. There was a pause; a heartbeat before she jumped off of the driver's seat and began to scream. She had no idea where she was going. She just screamed for help.

"HELP!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs as she tripped up the stairs. Her hair and clothes soaked; frayed at the ends. "Please help, I need Gaius now!" The sun slid down below the horizon as people started to gather around. Behind her the moon raised low in the sky. There was a ripping, a clatter, a few screams and Alexandra turned to find in front of her a large, fur covered half clothed man, moaning and clawing at its wounded leg.

"Lady Alexandra?" called a voice from behind her. She turned again to see a large group of people behind her, one of them being Gaius, whom she knew to be the court physician. Next to him, stood two young men. One of these men was the prince Arthur, obviously from his clothes and hair, which left the other to be his servant.

"Please help- Francis- He-"she fell to the ground, unconscious just as the large beastly creature lunged in her direction.

"Lady Alexandra!" called the servant who reached up his hand to help, before jerking it back in fear. Everyone else was a step behind in jumping forward but all a half a second too late. Just as the beast came within a yard of the Lady Alexandra, an arrow drilled clean through the beasts back and out its chest. There was a frightening cry of pain and a howl before the teeth and fur pulled back into the creature, leaving an unconscious Francis bleeding onto the stone ground.

The first to rush to the Lady Alexandra's side was none other than the serving boy of Prince Arthur. He knelt down beside her as Gaius rushed to tend to Francis. The servant raised her head and checked her pulse. Seeing that she still had one he pushed the hair from her face and attempted to wake her.

"My Lady?" he questioned with no reply but the calm intake of breath into her body. "My Lady please wakes up." Her eyes that glowed green in the low light slid open and stared at him gently.

"Please," she said "please help him." He quitted her before she fell back into his arms. Her only thoughts on Francis's wellbeing. The serving boy felt the weight of Lady Alexandra fall back into his arms. There was such a commotion and so many people he could do little to nothing to help her. Gaius quickly made his way from Francis over to Alexandra.

"She's just passed out." The boy said as Gaius lifted the girl's wrist to check her pulse. After finding the dull thumping under the skin, he breathed a sigh of relief. "It appears she's just in shock?" the boy continued with a slight questioning tone. Gaius chuckled as he lifted her eyelid to check her pupils.

"Anything else, Merlin?" he questioned the boy while pulling open his mouth to check the color of her tongue.

"She's tired?" Merlin asked trying to keep the smile off his face. The Lady Alexandra looked tired, that was a fact. She had driven through the past day's rain and was soaked to the bone. Not only that, but her eyes where framed with dark bags, a tell tail sign of a sleepless night. Arthur had told him about the rumored beauty of The Lady Alexandra but all he saw was a pale, tired, skinny girl soaked from head to toe.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." Gaius responded taking notice to the smaller details as Merlin had. "Though I was taking more notice to this." He pointed to a large incision on Alexandra's arms.

"Oh," Merlin said pulling her sleeve to the side. Blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground underneath. "Oh my word." He said almost frantically. He looked back and forth before finally pulling at the neckerchief around his neck. He wrapped it around her arm a few times before tying a loose not. He sighed. This was his newest neckerchief that he had gotten on sale.

"Well, that's a good way to get rid of that rag." Came a voice from behind Merlin as two guards hoisted Alexandra on a cot into the air. Prince Arthur walked up with a face that betrayed his words. His brow was furrowed as he knelt down next to merlin, who looked back at him, deciding not to argue. Arthur looked down at merlin's hands and laughed at the frightening sight of his man servant with a large amount of another person's blood on his hands. Just the thought of this scrawny thing with someone else's blood on his hands was hilarious. Merlin gave Arthur a suspecting look but he only replied with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Merlin, for trying your best for our guest." Merlin hadn't prepared for that. He was expecting more of his usual responses. Just like how Merlin has moments of pure wisdom, Arthur has moments of pure understanding. Merlin could only smile. He stood as Arthur did and walked in the direction of where Gaius had gone to. In his way though, was a short squat woman dressed in a loose blouse and trousers. In her hand was a bow and on her back was a quiver of arrows. She looked out of place, definitely, but anyone could see that she was meant to be there.

* * *

_So I really hope that you liked it! Please tell me if I spelled something wrong or if I mess up anyway really. Hey! Tell me what you thought. I appreciate all the views I'm getting and the couple of reviews I've gotten. Thanks again guys!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter, guys! We'll be getting into the settling section of the story. I hope you like this 1000 :D_

* * *

"Excuse me sir," she called after catching his eyesight in hers. "Please help me to the infirmary. I must see to my Lady Alexandra immediately." It took a while for this to run its course through Merlin's brain. The bow, the crest embroidered on her blouse, the air that surrounded her. She was the one who had shot that arrow that saved the Lady Alexandra's life. She is the one who could do what he could not.

"Hello?" she questioned when he did not respond. "Can you hear me? Oh blast it, one cannot find something here for all the gold in the world." She looked him in the eye before sighing in exasperation and beginning to walk away.

"Oh! Wait!" called Merlin before she got too far away. She whipped around wondering how she could only find the wrong people to talk to in this god forsaken kingdom. "I'm sorry. I was just- anyway, what was it you wanted? To find the infirmary?" he found himself babbling slightly to cover his mistake. He could not be sure of her yet and still he let down his guard. "Please follow me, I'll show you the way." She gave him a skeptical look but nodded in recognition.

"Alright, lead the way mister-?" she said asking for his name.

"Merlin- just Merlin please." He responded flustered by the sound of his name being said as properly as that.

"Mister Merlin it is. Lead the way." And she turned and started walking immediately. Merlin quickly jogged up to her fast pace and took the lead from her grips. He walked briskly through the castle halls and down a few flights of stairs until finally coming up on the infirmary; realistically just Gaius's study that became an infirmary when needed. He knocked on the hard oak door before swinging it open to find Gaius and two unconscious patients.

"Ah, Merlin perfect timing," Gaius said looking up from his book, a vial full of purple/blue liquid in his hand. "Oh, who might this be?" he questioned upon seeing the young woman. She looked back and forth between Gaius and her Lady and quickly walked up to them. She looked at Gaius and bent deep into an informal bow.

"Hello, sir. My name is Elizabeth and I am the handmaid and bodyguard to my Lady Alexandra." She bowed again, less deeply this time, and made her way to her Lady's bed side. She grabbed at her wrist to feel her pulse and after a while was sated to breathe calmly. Gaius looked back and forth between the woman and her bow leaning against the table and nodded.

"So you are the one who bore a hole through this man?" Gaius asked what was clear as day. Elizabeth nodded slowly and looked back to her Lady still sleeping soundly on the cot. "Don't worry; she was not harmed more than the mere scratch on her arm." Merlin looked over the wound from before and realized that Gaius had cleaned up the wound enough that it was now nothing more than a scratch and not bleeding as much as it was before.

Elizabeth looked up to Gaius and contemplated this man's power. She did not condone the use of magic but as far as she could tell, he seemed to be a man of science, not of the devil. She smiled up at him in thanks for what he had done.

"Please do you have some mint around? Or something else with an abnormally strong sent?" she asked Gaius who immediately reached across the table to grab a vial of greenish clear liquid on the end of the table. He handed it to her with a questioning smile.

"Mint extract. Very strong." She smiled and nodded.

"My Lady has a very acute sense of smell and this might just be what I need to get her up." She unscrewed the cap and waved the bottle around in the air, making sure not to spill any. "Wake up My Lady." She said in a sweet voice. "I made your favorite tea." She waved it around a few more times before plugging it back up. Alexandra's nose twitched a few times before, without opening her eyes, she replied.

"Lizzie, you're lying to me." She said informally which might have been the queerest thing Merlin had heard all day. "I only smell mint. That's not my favorite." She opened her eyes and smiled. "I do appreciate the thought though. Is it time to leave for Camelot now? I'm not sure if I-"she stopped in her tracks as an immense pain came to her arm and she realized where she was; her hair and clothes damp. She took in a sharp breath and grabbed her arm. "Oh, I mean Elizabeth," she said more properly, "where am I? I'm not quite sure." Elizabeth smiled and handed the mint extract back to Gaius. She stood next to the bed and helped Alexandra up, who steadied herself.

"Oh my word, I am dizzy." She said almost falling back into bed. "Oh! Francis! Where is-?" she spun around before collapsing into Elizabeth's arms. "Oh, he's- what's happened to Francis?" Elizabeth quieted her before pulling her back to her feet.

"We need to address that later. He will be fine, I'm sure of it. Now let us be off to see about our sleeping arrangements, shall we?" Alexandra was too weak to fight to stay but she stared at Francis as she was pulled away, only before catching a glimpse of Merlin, sheepishly standing next to Gaius, feeling extremely out of the loop. She looked at him for a moment before smiling and lowering her head.

"Thank you." She said quietly as Elizabeth pulled her out of the room, half way slung over her back.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me how I'm doing so far and if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks guys!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Here's the latest! thank you so much to the people following this story and to the ones who leave me reviews. I really means alot to me. I'm working more on writing later chapters so this one is a little short. Please be patient._

* * *

Elizabeth and Alexandra made their way down the hall. Alexandra was back on her own two feet and slowly pulled herself along behind Elizabeth. The fabric at her hem was frayed and her sleeve was ripped along her now healing wound. At least for Alexandra, this was a wound. Of course even as a princess, you grow up with cuts and bruises, but with Elizabeth and others around there was never any need for this much gauze. She ran her fingers over the cloth and frayed edges. She would have to ask Elizabeth later to patch it up as soon as possible. Of course she could ask another servant to patch it, but she was rubbish talking to other people, especially servants. They all treated her like she was ten heads taller than them and quite possibly made out of glass. Interaction with Elizabeth was easier for Alexandra because of the way Elizabeth treated her.

The first day she met Elizabeth, was the day she turned seventeen. Her father had called her to his room and introduced them. Elizabeth and her parents had come from across the sea when she was born for her own safety. they had been wandering for the past sixteen years from kingdom to kingdom in search of a good place to settle down. After finally landing in Lerasia they made their way to the palace in the inner city. They took counsel with the king and his court with their pleas. They begged to be allowed to stay inside the walls of the fortress that was Lerasia's castle. They offered everything they had; their own bodies as servants, for the sake of their beloved daughter. The king's court ruled that it was dangerous to let people from another land into the castle itself, though the king apposed it to the best of his abilities. He was unable to change the minds of the court but he was able to help the family a small amount. The king volunteered his daughter, Alexandra. If Elizabeth's parents agreed, she would start that day in training to guard Alexandra. The first thing Elizabeth said to her was that she was only doing this for her parent's sake. This is all they could do for her and she would gratefully accept it. Alexandra couldn't respond to this right away. She was shocked because of the new way she was being handled. Also right after saying that, Elizabeth quickly made her way out to the court yard to commence her training. The Lord Dreus laughed at the young lady's words and his own daughter's reaction. He knew that this was what she needed, even if she didn't.

Elizabeth was given a choice when she was first enrolled in training. What would she decide to wield? There where daggers for the assassin, a long sword or hammer for the warrior, or a bow and arrows for the rogue. Elizabeth naturally gravitated towards the large silver hammer that seemed taller than her, but after one attempt she realized that she would need to be able to lift her weapon off the ground if she was to do her job justice. She narrowed her choices down to the bow and daggers. She favored the daggers because of their light weight and ability to be hidden. Upon trying them though, she found that she was not meant for close range battle at all. All of her attempts to overpower her partner where quickly smashed with his sword and shield. This left her only with the bow and arrow.

"Elizabeth?" Alexandra questioned, still playing with the fabric of her sleeve. "Where are we going?" she quickened her pace to match Elizabeth's. Elizabeth gripped her bow heavily in her left hand, her eyes straight ahead. Not once since she had mastered her weapon had she allowed any harm to come to her Lady Alexandra. Now as she walked she realized the harm her accuracy accumulated. She knew that a shot through Francis's heart would miss Alexandra by far, but she chose to spare Francis and sacrifice her Lady's wellbeing. She knew full well that her arrow would cause her Lady pain but she couldn't bring herself to-

"Elizabeth? Are you listening to me?" Alexandra's voice rang in her ear again. She stopped walking and looked up at her Lady Alexandra's concerned face. "Are you feeling well? "She questioned reaching up and laying her hand on her friend's forehead. She frowned and pulled her hand away. "My hands may be cold but I know the difference between a normal temperature and a fever. Please promise me that after you help me to my room that you will go back to Gaius and ask of his help?" she mustered up her very best stern look and Elizabeth just couldn't resist.

"Well, you know I can't refuse such a look from you." She laughed, losing the entire grip she had on her bow before. "I will do as you ask, but only after I settle you in." she began walking again. "Now, let's go back to the square and see if we can' find directions to where King Uther may be." Alexandra nodded in agreement and linked arms with her maid. Elizabeth stiffened for only a minute before falling into line with her Lady Alexandra.

* * *

_I know its been a little while but I hope that this is worth it. Thanks for following so far! It means the world to me._

_Please tell me if I screwed anything important or if there's anything that I need to fix. I'd love to know how I'm doing 3_


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay guys. I want to firstly thank all of the people who are following this story and waiting patiently for the next and the next chapter. The Follows and Favorites are a serious kick in the butt, saying that I need to work harder and keep working at it. Secondly I want to apologize for the iminent moment where I get distracted and it takes me months to upload. At that point I will make sure to write more per chapter. Thirdly, I'm sorry that this chapter took longer. I'm currently on a choir tour and will not have time to write as much. Forgive me? I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. i know its shorter than the others. Once again, I'm getting busy._

* * *

Alexandra laughed in exhaustion (a sort of scary laugh full of dark eyes and sharp teeth. a laugh that you would not want to hear on your way around the castle before the sun rises). It was harder than either of them thought to find someone one to talk to. Everyone was hurrying around looking for someone or something and had no time to stop and talk to the two strange women walking through the square. Surely no one hadn't noticed the strange sight but were either taught better than to stare or were in too much of a hurry. They came upon the carriage and where not surprised to see that the horses had been taken away and so had the Lady Alexandra's trunk. She crinkled her nose up into her face, quickly ran up to the cab of the carriage and peeked inside. The red seats where now stained even darker maroon, still slightly wet and probably sticky because of the sheer mass of blood. Her books still sat in a pile, untouched in the corner, along with the cylinder of tea, Elizabeth had prepared for her. At first glance one could assume a small accident had occured; that is until one looked farther.

Alexandra didn't move more than the slight shaking that took her over. That much blood and the scratches with long claws, all along the inside of the cab. The potpourri that Francis had prepared for her now ripped and spilled out onto the floor. She attempted to breathe in deeply to calm herself but was met with the strong scent of blood and wet dog. She stumbled back into Elizabeth's arms, who's voice was fading in and out and had been calling her for some time.

"Lizzie, please," she almost whined, "get me out of here." She crunched her eyes shut, not wanting to see anything. Elizabeth guided her away by grabbing her by the arms and walking her up the main steps of the castle. As soon as they were out of the area enough Elizabeth turned the frightened girl towards her and quieted her slight sobs. Elizabeth had only seen Alexandra cry three times in her life; none of which from fear. This was something she could handle easily, though it was unsettling.

"Ally," Elizabeth spoke softly, pulling her Lady's hands away from her face. "Look at me, yeah?" Alexandra looked up at her friend's smile and tried to match her. Her face tightened into a sad smile but that was all she could do as tears streamed hot down her face. Elizabeth knew how to get her to tighten up. She knew that if Alexandra knew how much her tears could affect someone, she would not show them as frequently as three times a lifetime.

"Ally, we are going to find the throne room. We are going to talk to Uther and his court and we are going to find your chambers." She said in an almost stern voice. "Do you know the impression you give when you cry?" she asked the girl in her arms. She nodded to say that she understood. "Obviously not if you're still doing it. You look weak. You look as if you need someone to take care of you. How will you be able to face them when that is all that they can think of?" Alexandra's features tightened at the thought. She took a moment to wipe away her tears. She smiled to her friend and nodded.

"Of course." She said straightening herself. She brushed her hair out of her face. "I understand. Thank you, Elizabeth." The sound of her full name gave Elizabeth the feeling that she needed to straighten up. There was now a smile across her Lady's face but she could still see something in her eyes. Was it sadness or a spark of something else? She could not tell.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! I really need those reviews to keep me going... Even if I'm busy I really like to hear what I'm doing right and wrong. Tell me if I messed anything up or my grammar sucks or something! Love you guys so much._


	9. Chapter 8

_Here we are again! also sorry again for the late updates. Choir tour is going on and I can't exactly write whenever I need to. Don't worry. This story is still being worked on (unlike alot of my other stuff ) (Which you should read). _

_This chapter's a little longer to make up for the last one. It was just easier to break it up there._

_I want to thank everyone! Seriously, the feedback is heartwarming 3 ENJOY!  
_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked. Alexandra looked her in the eye and breathed deeply. In and out; the smell of wood varnish and the newly died thread on the nearby tapestry, filling her senses. A serious look spread across Alexandra's face and she nodded. She had prepared for this moment and even if the moments that led up to it were not what she had envisioned, she was ready. They turned to face the large wooden door and Elizabeth nodded to the guards on either sides of it. They understood and made their way to the middle of the door and pushed it open, using all of their strength. The door opened into the throne room. At the end of the large hall was King Uther in his throne. Next to him was his son Prince Arthur, rumored to be just as brave as he was handsome. Scattered across the hall where groups of people, all in need of talking to the King.

Alexandra strode confidently down the aisle towards Uther, a smile on her face. Despite the circumstances and her appearance, she gave off a look of royalty that no one in the room could ignore. As she brought herself to the throne she bowed in respect, along with Elizabeth, who after doing so backed up to one of the walls and waited for further instruction from her Lady.

"King Uther." Alexandra spoke addressing the king, "Prince Arthur." to his son. She bowed again, ignoring the pain that her arm was causing her.

"Lady Alexandra?" he questioned almost shocked. "I thought that you had been taken to the infirmary." He said practically as a question, before noticing the bandages on her arm. "Ah, I see Gaius has patched you up. Good, I would hate to see anything happen to our future ally." He said waving Arthur forward. "I imagine that you'd like to get settled. Arthur will take you to your room." He looked back at his son. "She'll be in the room right next to yours, please make sure she has all that she needs." Arthur nodded and jotted down to Alexandra's height. She bowed again and smiled up at Arthur, who offered her his arm. She called for Elizabeth to follow and graciously took his offer of support. As soon as she was out of the hall and the door closed she would need any support her legs could get. They gave way to her weight but Arthur held her up.

"My Lady?" he questioned turning her to face him. "Are you still not feeling well?" Elizabeth could hear the sincere worry in his voice and hurried up in front of them. She bowed and smiled up at him.

"Sir, if I may, I doubt that she has slept in many days, and her cold wet attire is probably not going to help her." She said quickly before he could respond. "The best thing for her is for her to get changed and get some sleep. Please if you could lead me to her room I will prepare her and she'll be feeling just fine in time for the meeting tomorrow." Arthur sized up the strange woman before him; Still wearing the same trousers and blouse, her bow in both of her hands in front of her. He nodded and pulled the Lady Alexandra up into his arms.

"This way please." He said carrying Alexandra down the hall. Elizabeth followed dutiful until they finally reached a hallway with three doors, two on one side, and one on the other. Arthur walked to the closest door on the left. "This one." He said as a sign to Elizabeth to open the door. She did and they made their way in. Arthur laid Alexandra on the bed and turned back to Elizabeth who was admiring the craftsmanship of the painting on the wall.

"This will be the Lady Alexandra's room. Mine is right next door so if you need anything Either Merlin or I will be in there for most of the day. The servant's courters are right across the room. The Lady Alexandra's trunk is against the wall here." He motioned to the wall closest to him. Leaning against it was the trunk. "I'm sure that if she needs any medicine, that Gaius would be able to whip her up a sleeping potion or even something more for her arm." Elizabeth smiled and bowed.

"Yes, sire. I understand" she said. "I will take care of My Lady. Please go back to your duties." Arthur nodded, gave another look towards the Lady Alexandra and exited the room.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She hated being around royalty. She could barely stand acting somewhat proper when Lord Dreus had guests. Now she had to act normally whenever she saw someone of any consequence in Camelot. She would not be able to face her Lady Alexandra if she was the cause for any hardship. She quickly set down her bow on the table and made her way over to the trunk. Lifting the lid she scoured it quickly before pulling out a soft night gown and the small purse that Alexandra had upon leaving Lerasia. She draped the gown across the end of the bed and unclasped the small green patterned purse. Inside was a small vial of liquid and a few scraps of other things. She uncorked the bottle and took a whiff. She smelled some sort of flower and possibly pine. She shrugged and walked over to her Lady. She shook the vial around in front of her face until her eyes lifted. Alexandra looked over at Elizabeth and sighed.

"Again?" she asked before sitting up. "I'm sure there's plenty to be done and I keep-"she frowned and looked herself over. "Good lord, how many people have seen me today and I look-"she attempted to stand before falling back onto the bed. Elizabeth rushed to keep her awake. She waved the bottle around a few times before she was able to help Alexandra out of her ripped, damp, dress. She assured her Lady that she would stay with her until she awoke and waited until sleep took her for the last time that night. Elizabeth sighed. Her day seemed to be just beginning. She needed to find a makeshift bed to sleep on tonight for she was not directed to her own quarters. She needed to unpack Alexandra's things and organize all of the paperwork that had not gotten torn up in the day's ordeal. She looked over to the table, deciding that she would serve Alexandra her tea there and she would have to find her a book that she would actually like. Maybe she could learn another story to tell for campfire situations. Getting to work on distributing her lady's garments, she picked up the damp green dress. The tears and rough edges called out to her. She shrugged and pulled out a small sewing kit. She prided herself on skills such as sewing. She would make it seem as if there was never a need to be mended.

* * *

_This was were the first chapter ended originally. SEE! I cut it into 9 chapters already! Well, 8 and an opening. Please tell me what you think! Reviews keep me going, but fav/saves are my life support for this fic. You lovely people are my favorites! Thanks again._


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay! I'm finally done with my choir tour so I am free to write again! This chapter is a little longer to make up for the separation in chapters. I pray you still like me even though I'm a slow uploader irl._

* * *

A shiver brought Alexandra out of her frightening dream and back to the world of the living. She shook from the cold and the images that now stained her mind. Her dream was no work of fiction; no child's fable or parable. Since she was young she had heard stories about what those beasts could do and now she wondered how many of those stories were truth. She also wondered how many of those "beasts" were also human on the inside. The image of Francis's skin tearing as his body was reformed into the large half wolf half human creature seared itself into her eyes.

All that she could do to stop the pictures from coming was to open her eyes into the morning. The sun was barely up so the night chill was still about the place. The windows, although closed, let out any heat that was created in the night and the blanket that Alexandra clutched in her hands was the only thing keeping her from freezing. Her eyes raked the room for Elizabeth until finally finding her curled up in a ball on the ground. She let a small smile roll across her face before embracing the cold of the room. She pulled Elizabeth by the arms up onto the bed and slid her legs under the covers. Her face was pale and her skin warm. Alexandra shook her head before walking over to the dresser to her right. She assumed that Elizabeth had packed everything away last night before taking her place on the floor and that Gaius never got that second visit. The door to the wardrobe opened and closed with a long creak as Alexandra pulled out her least confusing dress. Seeing as though she couldn't bring herself to wake Elizabeth, Alexandra couldn't acquire her help to dress. She slid the dark blue silk over her head and pulled the belt tight around her waist. The lacings up the sleeves where too complicated for her so she simply rolled them up to her elbows. Luckily the fashion in Camelot was for more advanced than Lerasia and her bare arms would not be seen as risqué.

After leaving the simplest note possible on the bedside table for Elizabeth, she slipped on her dark blue slippers and made her way into the hall. It took her a few tries to realize that the staff at the castle was instructed not to bother her. No one said a word to her and when she would try to ask for directions to Gaius's study, they would scurry away before she could get a word out. The last thing that she wanted to do was bother prince Arthur, but with her being incapable of standing up straight last night, she was unable to get a good feel for the directions that she was walking/being dragged.

She knocked as quietly as possible on the door before pulling it open a bit. She poked her head in, realizing that what she was doing was most un-lady like but extremely necessary. The bed to the left of the door was made and the table half cleared from this morning's breakfast. There were a few shirts in a pile next to the door that obviously needed to be cleaned, along with an especially stinky pair of socks. A light shuffling came from the back area of the room and Alexandra quickly pulled her face out of the door way and closed the door. Knowing now that the prince was awake, she knocked loudly on the door and waited for a reply. There was a barely audible response followed by a few quick steps before the door was pulled open to reveal the prince's man servant, Merlin, with a polishing rag in hand.

"Lady Alexandra," he said hesitantly before stepping out into the hall to join her. He threw the rag into the room and closed the door behind him. "Prince Arthur is practicing with the knights right now and won't be back for quite some time." He explained to a slightly fidgety Alexandra. She nodded along with his words and continued to smile while unknowingly twisting her fingers together repeatedly. He looked down at her hands and she stopped herself.

"I was looking for Prince Arthur," she said trailing off at the end before looking up at Merlin with what looked like hope in her eyes. "But I do wonder if I could borrow you for a second." She said more as a question, which Merlin was not accustomed to. Arthur wasn't really the asking type. He looked down at the girl in a surprisingly simple dress and wondered what in the world she could mean by borrowing him. Did she need him to clean or fetch something for her? Did she not have her own servant? He thought remembering the woman from the night before.

"Of course, my lady." He replied professionally. "What can I help you with? Do you need something done?" Her smile widened as she looked up to him.

"Oh, really Merlin? Why thank you!" her sleeve had been falling down her arm for some time now and she finally pulled it back up to her elbow before continuing. "You see, Elizabeth slept on my floor last night because she didn't know where else to go and when I found her there this morning she had a slight chill. I put her in the bed, but I can't seem to be able to find someone to tell me where Gaius's study is. I would really like some medicine for her but I need help getting it. Do you think you could take me there?" she spat out quite quickly, obviously concerned for her servant. Merlin took a second to recognize what she was asking but nodded in agreement.

"Of course I can." He said kindly. Alexandra looked up at him in glee before hurrying to his side. Merlin shook off the weird feeling of status equality before starting off towards Gaius's study.

* * *

_So there's the 9th chapter. Please tell me if I've messed anything up or if you have any suggestions/comments/concerns. Reviews keep me writing. No matter how much I say it, its still true. I appreciate the support I've gotten so far. Really. _


	11. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry It's been so long. I'm starting to get distracted by other things. I have the next chapter written and it needs to be edited so that'll be up in a matter of a few days._

* * *

"So Merlin," Alexandra began while taking her longest stride that still did not match up with his. Even though he seemed to be walking slower than what she imagined he could, one of his steps still equaled only two of hers. "Are you originally from Camelot?" she asked rolling up her left sleeve for the fourth time on their walk. As she pulled it up the toe of her slipper caught under her dress but she kept her balance and continued walking. Merlin looked down at her for recognition that she was okay. The smile on her face was enough. He noted her slight clumsiness in his head. He would watch to make sure he could catch her if she was wobbly.

"No, My Lady. Actually, I was born in a small village called Ealdor, just outside Camelot's border." There was a small choked sigh and Merlin realized that the lady Alexandra had stopped her steps and was now a few paces behind him. He stopped and turned back to her. The morning light filtered through the stained glass and cast her in a deep, morose indigo. Her eyes were a dark brown now and she wasn't frowning but the smile she held before was gone and the natural downward curve of her lips was apparent. The nose of her profile tilted up not unlike a barn cat. "My Lady?" Merlin asked closing the gap between them. She looked up to him with the same smile as before.

"Alexandra. Please." She said still covered in the purple/blue light. Merlin nodded.

"If you insist, My-"he caught himself. "Alexandra." Not realizing that the light from the stained glass camouflaged her darkened cheeks, Merlin gestured for them to continue. She nodded and, with a smaller and gentler smile, joined him. They walked some more before Alexandra found the words to continue.

"So your parents still live in this…" she hesitated "Eeldor?" she tried to pronounce the village's name. Merlin let out a chuckle but cut himself short.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's an easy name to mix up." He excused himself hurriedly before Alexandra could break off into her own trill of sweet laughter. She put her hand on his arm to sturdy herself.

"Oh, goodness no. It's fine really." She laughed more freely than she had in a long while. Merlin tried to say something but he couldn't really understand the situation. He wondered how the lady Alexandra could have this sort of side and show it around so easily. She gave off the strongest impression of kindness he had ever felt from a noble. That would be a sign of weakness for most nobles, but with her it seemed more a strength than anything. "It's not that hard to pronounce. Ealdor." She said for good measure. Merlin let out another chuckle, though more restrained this time.

"Yes, my mother still lives there." He got a sort of far off look in his eyes and Alexandra didn't think it wise to explore into his father's whereabouts. "When I turned eighteen, she sent me here to live with Gaius." He continued slowly picking his words so that they came out just right. "They were old friends so he took me in and is teaching me all about his special talents." Alexandra nodded along as Merlin told her all about the times he had with Gaius over the past couple of years. When they finally got to Gaius's study, Merlin hesitated.

"Your caretaker is still out of sorts and I'm not sure it would be good for you to see him in the condition he is in." He almost had to force himself to say. Even when he knew how much that would inconvenience her search for medicine, he also could see how attached to the man she was and how seeing him could affect her. She didn't argue, though she didn't look that happy about it when he knocked on the door to Gaius's study. He wondered how accustomed she was to doing something she disliked. Was she not as spoilt as other well off girls or was she just too worried about her servant to argue? A lot of little things about this princess were slowly becoming obvious to him. Like a book or a fine wine that sweetened over time.

What was he doing comparing the princes of Lerasia to a wine? He shook his head and disappeared into the room to get Gaius.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone's continued support of this story. I really need the little pushes that you guys are giving me. The next chapter will be out soon! Please review and tell me your questions comments and concerns!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter! It's longer to make up for the last one. I feel like I'm moving so slowly with this story and my brain is slowly being distracted from this._

* * *

Gaius looked up from scribbling a prescription at his desk. Seeing as it was only his ward, he continued. Merlin smiled down at the old man and waited until he was done. It took no more than twenty seconds. Gaius placed his quill into the ink bottle on the corner of the desk and looked back up at merlin, removing his glasses from his nose.

"I was expecting you to be grabbing something or coming to take a short nap before Arthur was done with practice. Seeing as you are not in a severe hurry or shaking in any way, I assume that you didn't get caught doing something illegal." He held some secret in his word _illegal. _"So what do you want from an old man?" Throughout this whole spiel from Gaius, Merlin just smiled down at him like he would his father. Although, Alexandra was just making small talk in the hall, it did make him realize how much he cared for his guardian.

"Alexandra would like an audience with you. I asked her to wait in the hall because her caretaker is still not in the best shape." He ventured a glance over to the man laying in the cot to his right. Sweat dripped down his face and neck and the bandages on his heart were soaked red. Merlin looked back to Gaius who gave him a disapproving look.

"Really, Merlin." He said standing slowly and pushing in his chair slowly. "You seem to have forgotten that Her Ladyship is in fact royalty and that you should address her as such." He shook his head and started towards the door. Merlin tried to reply but he figured that there was no real point in arguing when Gaius would probably find out soon enough.

"Ah, My Lady." Gaius said upon opening the door and finding her leaning against the wall opposite it.

"Alexandra. Please." She corrected quickly before getting too far into the conversation. She pulled herself to stand straight and smiled to the two men now standing with her in the hall.

"If you insist." He said understandingly. He looked over to Melin who also gave him a mirrored look. "What can I do for you, Alexandra?" he asked, with a smile.

"You see, Elizabeth has come down with a chill from sleeping on the floor last night and I didn't know what to do. She had a fever and she is paler than usual. I was wondering if you could make her a potion for her health?" she spit out a few sentences as if it hurt her to say that many words.

"I can do that easily, though I need to ask a few questions first." Gaius replied, "Is Elizabeth still sleeping on the floor or was a bed found for her?"

"I gave her mine." Alexandra replied as if this was a normal thing for someone of her stature to do for a servant. Gaius just nodded along.

"Was she breathing heavily at all?" Alexandra had to think back. Elizabeth was a naturally loud breather in the morning. When Alexandra had found her, she seemed to be breathing more lightly than usual. She told Gaius as much.

"Then I will go mix something for her. It is nothing severe so do not worry." Alexandra smiled the same smile from before that had seemed more gentle in Merlin's eyes. He wondered if this was more natural for her. If this was true, then she was exaggerating her smile more than a normal person has to in a day. Gaius slipped back into the room, leaving the two of them alone in the hall. As soon as the door rested closed, Alexandra leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground. Merlin hurried to his knees and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up from her knees to his hand and all the way up to his face. There was no tears but there was an extra gloss to her eyes that suggested that she was about to cry.

"Thank God." She said in one big sigh. She leaned her head on his arm and barely noticed him go stiff. She was too elated that Elizabeth would be fine to notice anything. Why had a slight chill affected her so much? They both wondered this for the next half a minute before Alexandra lifted her head. The gloss over her eyes was still there but no tears had fought their way out. She smiled the brighter of her two smiles and looked up to Merlin. "Thank you." She said with more focus than the first comment. "Thank you, Merlin." She got onto one foot, then another, and then final up to her usual stance. Merlin took a moment before standing up with her. He didn't think to control his inquisitive face. She didn't notice. Gaius was back within a matter of minutes, potion in hand. Merlin escorted Alexandra back to the room and returned to Arthur's room, leaving her with best wishes. He shut Arthur's door and leaned against it, thinking. His face was that of concentration and seriousness; one that stood out as different from his usual cheery expression. A cough from infront of him alerted him to a second presence in the room. Arthur sat at his desk with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't suppose your using _All _of your brain power to find me my lunch are you? " Arthur asked before Merlin could look out the window and notice how late it was in the day. Before Arthur sat an empty plate that he had set out earlier and unused silverware. "Or has the kingdom suddenly come under attack without me noticeing?" A small smile played onto Arthur's lips as he played with his manservant, and even though he wasn't ready to admit it, his friend. Merlin scowled and pulled out his most official voice.

"My apologies, My Liege." Merlin said quite properly. "I was called away on royal business of the most importance and was unable to fetch your meal." He smirked as Arthur's face changed to that of confusion and he furrowed his eyebrows like he always did when he didn't quite understand. This was a tell that Merlin would have to discus with him sometime soon.

"Royal business?" Arthur asked with disbelief, clearly irked because of his lack of food. "What kind of royal business could you have been doing when I'm here starving?" he asked with a slight playful growl. Merlin just smiled a polite smile as he poured Arthur a drink.

"Oh nothing, just an important favor for Her La-" he paused, honestly catching himself, "I'm sorry she asked me to call her Alexandra." He let himself linger a little behind Arthur, sneaking a glimpse of his confused reflection in his cup as he raised it to drink.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with The princess of Lerasia?" Arthur asked with slight annoyance. Merlin let himself smile a little before returning himself to in front of Arthur.

"She was very distressed earlier, with a…" he paused a moment and enjoyed the words. "personal matter and only I could help." He smiled down at Arthur before turning on his heel and walking toward the door.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked after him, standing. Merlin turned back to him at the door, with a smile on his face.

"To get your lunch, you Clotpole." Merlin said without reservation. He exited the room, leaving Arthur standing at his desk with a look of slight amusement and annoyance on his face. Lunch that day would be served late, but just as piping hot as usual.

* * *

_We're finally getting somewhere and I really hope that you guys like the new developments. I'd appreciate some feedback but I get it that its not exactly worth the time. Heh. But still- thank you so much for all of the support so far! _


	13. Chapter 12

_Here's the next part, My Lovelies. I'm getting more and more distracted. YAY! Anyway, here you go._

* * *

Bottle in hand, Alexandra made her way quickly to her bed where Elizabeth lay with a horribly disgruntled look on her face. Her body was stiffer than when she was in the presence of nobles and her forehead was sweaty and furrowed. Hair spilled down over her nose and she tried to blow it out of her face with no luck. The strand fell right back into her face and Alexandra guessed it must not have been the first time this had failed for she growled in frustration and tried to weakly move her arms. Her eyes caught Alexandra's and she narrowed in on the girl.

"I can't get out of your blasted bed." Elizabeth glowered before trying to rustle her way out of the blankets that Alexandra had tucked her into. Ally stifled a laugh and pulled the sheets from under her friend and helped her to sit up. "Why in the name of the void am I in your bed?" she asked, finally able to pull the wild hair from her and tame it with a piece of twine from her wrist. She tried to get out of the bed but Alexandra pushed her back and she fell back onto the feather pillows.

"Because someone is sick and you will not be staying in the servant's quarters in your condition." Ally replied, busying herself by pouring the tonic into a cup with some leftover tea from the morning. "Now drink this and stay in that bed, Elizabeth, until I tell you to leave." Ally narrowed her eyes at her. "and that's an official order as my servant and bodyguard." She leaned down and helped Elizabeth drink from the cup. "And my friend." She said softly, before taking the empty cup back. Seeing the look in Alexandra's eyes, Elizabeth could do nothing to argue with her, for the three reasons she had just given her were the three most important things in her life besides her own mother and father.

"Of course, M'lady" Elizabeth said in a low but polite voice. She gave a sarcastic feeling bow in the form of a head nod and leaned back in bed. "But you go and ask for a bed for me. RIGHT NOW." She specified a little too harshly. Ally didn't give it a second thought before leaning down and putting a light kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and smiling down at her.

"For you, M'lady," she said with a cheesy smile and a wobbly curtsy, " Anything." She turned away, gathered up the vial for Gaius and placed it into the small bag at her hip, before turning to the door again.

"But Lizzie," she said as she opened the door. "Don't you dare get out of that bed." and the door closed behind her. Elizabeth sighed and let her head sink back into the pillows. She contemplated getting up for a moment just because she knew that Alexandra couldn't do anything about it, but then, she couldn't move anyway.

A bed. She had forgotten to ask for a bed! Her brain was in quick-fire mode when she was still worried for Elizabeth and traipsing around the castle with Merlin. And when she finally got the medicine for her, she was so relieved that she completely forgot to ask Gaius for a bed. Alexandra didn't make it the five steps to the other side of the hallway before she leaned forward and hit her head against the wall. A small break; that's what she needed. For now though, that wouldn't be happening. She let out a soft sigh- redirecting her mind and straightening her back.

Prince Arthur would probably done with his training with the knights, but she didn't want to bother him with something like this. He probably had plenty of big things he needed to do. But on the other hand Alexandra couldn't ask just anyone about this. The closest thing she ever had to a sister was sick in her bed and wouldn't stay there for long, no matter what she said or did. That left only one person that Alexandra knew and actually felt like she could talk to in this whole castle.

She reached up to the door to knock but as soon as her fist was an inch away a loud clatter echoed out.

"Merlin!" came the prince's voice in a sharp yell before a scurry and another clatter. "Really. What is your problem today?"

Ally cringed. Merlin seemed like a good man and even if that clatter was his fault, she didn't like to think of him being scolded. She knocked fast and louder than she usually did and the noise from behind the door disappeared.

"Hullo?" The door opened and Merlin looked out above Alexandra's head before finally settling his eyes on hers. The smile on his face broadened into a playful grin. "Alexandra, can I help you?" There was a similar clatter from behind him and quickly enough, the door opened wider and another face appeared beside Merlin.

"My Lady," Arthur said quickly before reaching up and smoothing his hair out of the way. Merlin let out a snerk that was barely audible and Arthur shot him a look of pure no. "Please excuse Merlin. I've heard that you two became acquainted earlier. Was there anything you needed from me?" he asked charmingly with a smile that could launch a thousand ships. Alexandra curtsied to the prince and smiled her bright smile that Merlin had speculated about earlier.

"Thank you, sir," she conveyed before looking back to Merlin. "But I was rather looking for Merlin here. I thought he might help me as he did earlier." Merlin twitched at the mention of his name. He was quite distracted by Alexandra not asking Arthur to call her by name. He didn't think it meant anything but still it felt different for him.

Arthur smiled down at her and bobbed his head before turning past Merlin (shooting him a look that was the disastrous combination of confusion and distrust) and back into his room. Merlin replied to the prince's look as soon as his back was turned with a tight smile and bright eyes. He turned back to the princess and smiled his goofy grin at her.

"How can I help you," he asked before testing the waters. "Alexandra?" The word was nice in his throat. Simple. Close. Dangerous.

* * *

_OOOoooo Things are taking turns~ Sorry if you don't like it- well only a little. I'm happy. Tell me what you think! Maybe you could help me out with a few things I'm thinking about. Also it just means alot to know what you guys are thinking. THANKS!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Well, I'm assuming that since I didn't get much feedback from that last chapter that no one has a problem with the way I'm heading in this story. Heh, either that or you guys have lost interest. I hope its the first one x) Anyway- here's the next chapter. It's a tad bit shorter but I hope you like it none the less._

* * *

He answered the door. Of course he did. Why wouldn't she have expected that? Why didn't she?

"I need your help with my bed." Alexandra spoke as soon as Merlin asked. He opened his mouth to inquire further but Alexandra held up a hand and closed her eyes for a second longer than a blink. "Sorry. I need help with acquiring a bed for Elizabeth." She specified. "Because she's in my bed. Not you." Merlin closed his mouth. "I mean Of course you're not in my bed. I mean Lizzie would be the one in my bed... as she is now." She pushed a foul wind out of her lungs and leaned against the stone wall. In that moment, caused by a simple confusing thought and one tall scrawny servant, crashed into her mind like a runaway cart downhill. She was not the only one to notice this. Merlin just smiled down at her with tight lips, trying not to laugh at the noblewoman for a second time that day.

"So you need a bed, My Lady." she took in a deep breath and he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a small laugh and took a step towards her, lending her his hand for support. "excuse me. Alexandra." he corrected. He didn't know why she insisted on being called so informally but when he tested out calling her more formally again it didn't sound right to him either. "I'll have to work on that" he said as he pulled her off the wall. He smiled again but more at the thought that he wouldn't have to work on that at all.

"yes you will." was her reply, though it came across a lot less pressing when he saw that she was smiling that natural smile from before. Maybe the smile just put him at ease compared to how he usually felt. It was hard to get comfortable in his specific arrangement in Camelot. He reached for the door to the servants quarters but before he could get a good grip on the handle Alexandra reached forward and put her hand on his arm.

"please, wait." she said quickly. He turned to face her with curiosity and kindness in his eyes. "Elizabeth is more to me than just my hand maid or my body guard." Merlin nodded in understanding. He had seen how Alexandra treated Elizabeth- how she cared. "Lizzie is my friend. I'd let her sleep in my bed with me if I thought shed be willing to." she looked at Merlin with a sprinkle of apprehension. "you see, Merlin, This might sound weird, but I want to ask if its possible to find a bed that's better than just a normal servants bed. I don't know about here but the servants at my keep all have separate rooms and thick beds to make them comfortable." she looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers together in knots, "I don't mean to be rude; I really don't. But I know that not all servants are as well taken care of as my father's subjects." she sighed and replaced her hand on Merlin's arm.

"Do I sound terribly spoilt?" she asked in a tone that Merlin couldn't make out. He made a show of thinking about it. Tapping his foot, running his fingers through his hair.

"wellll," he started slowly so that she was hanging onto his every word (and his arm for a little bit longer) "you sound... Concerned. " he gave her a caring smile and watched as her face changed from confusion to grateful joy. She pulled herself to him and embarrassed his arm.

"oh thank you, Merlin. I didn't know how to say it." She said quietly into the fabric of his sleeve. She knew that what she was asking probably sounded like a high demand but he understood anyway. She felt warm. He was warm. She was hugging him. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she pulled away from him. "and here I thought I couldn't embarrass myself any farther." Merlin just laughed lightly and grabbed for the handle again.

"Don't give it a second thought. You don't need to be embarrassed around the likes of me." he smiled down at her. "Now, I don't know how presentable the servants quarters is and to be honest I'd rather not have any rumors going around about you that aren't true. So please stay out here for now. Please?" She scrunched her nose up and twisted her mouth for the slightest second before nodding. A small smile played at her lips and she took a few steps to leaning back on the opposite wall.

"I will wait here until you need me." was her reply and Merlin was gone into the room in seconds. There were a few voices that she could barely hear and two servants scurried out of the room. One with sheets and the other with a couple pillows. As the door slid closed slowly, Alexandra could see Merlin was now the only one in the room.

* * *

_There it is. It's hard getting through this bit but it'll be done soon. Please tell me what you thought! Thanks guys._


	15. Chapter 14

_Here's chapter 14 guys. Go easy on me for this chapter. It just feels awkward to me. Very slow. If you have any suggestions on how to make this chapter better, let me know. I can obviously use the help. As you can tell I'm slowing down and I need some inspiration. Well, here's this either way. I hope it doesn't throw you guys terribly off my trail._

* * *

Merlin looked down at the thin bed on the wooden frame in front of him. Alexandra hadn't seen this and yet she knew that the servants in her castle were usually given more than in other castles. He raised a flat palm up to the bed but stopped when he heard a few servants talking in the corner. They laughed and smiled. No one should have been on break yet so he didn't mind going up to them and having them take some bedding to be washed for the visiting Lady. One of them gave Merlin a sarcastic smile and the other grumbled under their breath, but neither could really complain given the matter and situation. As the door closed, Merlin stole a glance out at her brown eyes looking him up and down with a question. The door settled and he was alone in the large room.

He looked down at the thin bed again and all around him. Slowly and gently two of the beds lifted off their wooden posts and slid through the air. Anyone else would have been surprised at this strange occurrence- especially in Camelot where magic was outlawed. But before Merlin magic was definitely happening. The bed slid on top of one another so that three beds lined up in front of him. Merlin flexed his fingers and the thread that held the beds together busted open. a mixture of hay and weird feathers spilled everywhere but were caught midair by something. The fabric wrapped around the mixture again but in one big bed. The thread weaved itself through the cloth and the bed settled back down on its frame. Merlin smiled at his work and walked forward to sit on it, but as soon as he sat down he realized something horrible. It smelled. The bed smelled so horribly of dirt and sweat that he almost lost his lunch. Since the moment he walked into the room he wondered where that smell was coming from. Creating the thicker bed had made the smell worse. He stood again and hoped for his own good that the smell didn't come off on him. He rubbed his chin at the challenge and contemplated.

"Okay," he said to himself "You can probably do this." He closed his eyes and held them over the bed. He thought of the smell. The disgusting rotted smell and pulled. He grabbed it with his mind and pulled it into his hands. Then, carefully, he made his way to the window and pushed it out. He opened his eyes to see a large cloud of green dirt drift out into the sky on the breeze. It slowly fell and a couple people walked straight through it. It was fun for Merlin to watch both men look at each other and silently wonder what the other had for lunch.

About to close the window, he noticed a small patch of flowers under the window that he always noticed smelled quite pretty. Elizabeth seemed like a nice person. He reached for the flowers after looking around for witnesses and pulled the sweet scent out of the flowers, turned toward the bed, and pushed it into the cloth. The whole room smelled fresher. Maybe some of the smell had gotten loose from the hold he had on it but when he returned to the bed and leaned down to smell he smiled. Just like the flowers outside.

"The ladies will love it." he confirmed before pulling the bed up and holding it above his head. "Alexandra!" he said loudly through the door, "I know that I'm the one who's supposed to get doors for you but could you help me out here?" He heard a trill of laughter from behind the door and he wondered if he was supposed to notice. The door opened just a crack and then all the way so that he could slide through the opening. He set the bed down on the marble floor and smiled at the Lady.

"Oh Merlin its wonderful!" she exclaimed, bringing her face close to it. "It smells wonderful too. How did you find this? You must be magic." she smelled the bed again and looked up at Merlin with a smile. He didn't return the smile but looked at her with a blank stare. _Magic. _She had said it in such reverence. _That's right. _Magic was not outlawed in Lerasia. What a world to live in. Merlin smiled again, though she didn't notice it amongst all of his many smiles that he had shown her.

"Shall I help you carry it to my room?" she asked with that simple smile and he snapped back into the moment.

"What? Oh, yes. I mean, No I can get it just fine." he said slowly and out of rhythm. "As long as you can get the door for me." he said quicker and with a hesitant smile. She darted ahead and pushed open the door, not noticing his pause before heading into the room behind her.

"Where would you like it?" he whispered, as not to wake Elizabeth who was sound asleep in Alexandra's bed. He attempted not to stare too much.

"Oh over here against this wall." Ally whispered back, "This way she'll wake up with the sun." she said with a quiet laugh. " Here back it up a little... just a little more." he backed up as she said until she bumped into the wall and he bumped into something soft that wasn't the wall. He dropped the bed out of suprise and jumped. He fell forward and twisted in midair in time to catch the hand that Alexandra offered for him quickly. She held him for all of two quickened heartbeats before they both went tumbling down.

* * *

_I know. I know I'm focusing on this little side love story a lot right now but I need to get everyone settled before continuing on. I hope that chapter wasn't too atrocious. Please tell me what you thought or if you have a good suggestion for me! Thank you so much for all of the support so far. It means the world to me. _


	16. Chapter 15

_Oooooooo~ This parts good so I wont write much in this space. Have fun hope you like it._

* * *

"uuuuggghhhhhh" Came a soft groan from somewhere underneath Alexandra. Her head was pounding but not nearly as much as her chest. in a second she was pulled down on top of Merlin by the sheer force and surprising weight of the man himself. She could feel his hips digging into her leg that was folded under her, and the slow rise and fall of his chest under her hand. She tried to pull herself up but the scratch on her arm had apparently pulled open and was alerting her to a pressing pain. She winced and he sat up a small amount to look.

"I'm so sorry," Alexandra started, before Merlin help a finger up to his lips. "Oh, right" she whispered. "I'm so sorry let me just-" She pushed herself up with her non injured arm and peered over to her bed. Elizabeth's eyes stirred under their lids and her arms and legs tried to move under the tightly tucked blankets. "Oh!" Alexandra ducked down and pushed Merlin against the bed. She pressed herself against him and her face into the crook of his neck. The smell of those same flowers from earlier hit her nose like a warm wave. She pushed her various thoughts out of her head one after the other.

"My Lady?" Merlin asked, feeling too uncomfortable to call her by name now. She reached up and put a finger to his lips for less than a second. The light touch was enough to throw him through another loop on the trail that he was on.

"I'm sorry. Again. Just for a second." She said quietly in succession. " Lizzie was stirring and If we keep still and don't make a sound I don't think she'll awake." Merlin shifted uncomfortably underneath her and she tried to hold herself up off of him at least for little while. _What he must think of me! _She thought, attempting to ignore the increasing pain in her arm.

"Merlin, I'm really sorry." Ally whispered into his neck. Every one of his muscles tightened up under her at her words. She was so close that when she spoke her bottom lip and chin gently brushed up against his neck. "My arm hurts too much. I can't hold myself up off of you." There was a beat of silence where she shook slightly waiting for him to push her to the side, before he put a hand on her back and pulled her down onto him. She flushed and was grateful for the uneven eye level as her arm was thankful for his gesture of goodwill. That's what it was. Goodwill. She breathed out more shakily than she wanted to and forced herself not to notice that his hand was still in the small of her back.

"Well at least she's asleep." was all Merlin could think to say. He could feel all of his hard edges pressing into her soft curves. Even as he found himself thinking about it he became increasingly more uncomfortable. He could feel her, before, shaking as she tried to hold herself up. Her wound from before must have opened up some if it was shaking her that much. Or maybe she was just that frail. He found himself using that as an excuse. She was the Princess of Lerasia and he was meant to help her in any way that she required.

He still had his hand on her back; right where the curve began and ended and couldn't force himself to move it. He almost scared himself when he pressed her down onto him. What he was doing wasn't just physically taxing but mentally. He was thinking. He was feeling things that he shouldn't have been feeling for a person that he shouldn't be thinking of in the first place. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to push her off of him and walk out of the room- except possibly to pull her closer- to feel her lips on his neck more or to smell her hair. When Prince Arthur and him had first met the Lady Alexandra, she was drenched, bloody, and torn. People in the castle had been spreading rumors for days about the famed Alexandra of Lerasia and her beauty that she had stolen from a flower. At that time he couldn't see it. She was weak and worn. Even now she was so small and shaking, but he could see it now. The dark hair falling in strands around him, the pale skin of her shoulders and neck pressing through her hair and gown, her soft breath against his neck. His own breath hitched and he looked away from her to the far wall. What the hell was he doing?

"Has she stopped her moving yet?" he whispered in an attempt to distract himself. A weight was quite literally taken off of his chest as Alexandra turned her head and pulled herself up to look. She let out a small yelp and she ducked back down again, but then immediately off of Merlin, who had mixed feelings about her reaction.

"Elizabeth!" she said loudly standing up and straightening herself. Merlin looked up at the woman standing in a loose dress behind him. "I swear it's not what it looks like!" she yelped and Merlin scurried to his feet as fast as his lanky limbs would allow. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the girl with her hair askew and the bed pushed to one side.

"Merlin." Elizabeth started, "You need to leave. And for both your sakes, I hope that it really isn't what it looks like." Merlin looked back at Ally and nodded in confusion. He turned to bow and mouthed the words _I'm sorry _at her before bending before her and exiting the room. Elizabeth took a few steps to the bed and kicked it.

"For me?" she asked lowly. Ally nodded.

"He helped?" She nodded again.

"You wanted to thank him and forgot I was here?" Ally's jaw dropped.

"No!" she yelled but covered her own mouth. "I mean yes, but not like that." She took her hand away and opened her mouth to speak but a smile spread across Elizabeth's face and she scowled. "How long were you awake?" Alexandra asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Long enough to know that you could have crawled off of him to the side if you really wanted." Ally's face flushed the brightest red that it had that whole day and Elizabeth saw that her guess what correct. She laughed a little and smiled at her friend. "If I were you though, I think I could do a little better than that." She put an inflection on the word that, that made Ally roll her eyes.

"I simply don't know what you're talking about." Alexandra spoke. She kicked the bed remembering the sweet sent it gave off and other things that smelt of the same flower. "Do you like it? Merlin helped and I swear its almost brand new. Like magic."She smiled but Lizzie's face darkened and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. This was Elizabeth's true disapproving face.

"Ally, you know how I feel about magic." she poked at the bed again with her foot but finding it neither breathing nor glowing, she nodded. The bed seemed as natural as any, besides its condition. "Well I don't suppose this is magic. Just good luck." She smiled up at Alexandra and you wouldn't have thought that she was ever sick that day. Gaius's potion helped Elizabeth more than she thought it would.

"Now come on," Elizabeth said, holding her hand out to Alexandra, "I am starving."

* * *

_Sooooo? What'd ya think? Tell me tell me tell me. _

_Next time- We'll be exploring actual governmental matters. YAYYYY_

___Tell me what you think! I'd be glad to hear criticisms along with compliments, or even just suggestions. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
